Bombenschuss
The ' Bombenschuss '(lit: "Cracker") is a scoped bolt action rifle available in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. It can be picked up from dead Marksmen and many present places throughout the game. The weapon is a standard sniper rifle of the Nazis. Overview The Bombenschuss is a fairly common weapon in The Old Blood which Blazkowicz will happen across. It can be picked up from slain Marksmen or strewn about throughout the levels. Unlike what its name might suggest, the Bombenschuss does not fire bombs, instead, it is a bolt action rifle of a unique design and fires powerful rounds which can kill most enemies with a single shot, often to the body. Initially, the magazine can hold 5 rounds, however perks can increase the magazine capacity to double that amount. The weapon uses a 4x30mm scope that can be found later on which augments its capability as a sniper at longer ranges. The Bombenschuss also is from the MHR Sniper/Royal Guards. Upgrades ''The Old Blood'' Alt-fire: *'Rifle Scope:' When having to open up the gates to the Keep in chapter 3, Blazkowicz will happen across a unique scope for the Bombenschuss that can be toggled on for precision sniping at long ranges. Perk Upgrades: *'Bombenschuss Clip +:' Increases the Bombenschuss's magazine size by 5. *'Reload Mash:' Allows the player to speed up the Bombenschuss's reload by mashing the reload button. Trivia *Engraved letters on its side hint that the weapon was manufactured by Stahl. W. while the scope is manufactured by Thalberg-Werker. *Printed on the scope are letterings that read Okular T9, Dioptre 4x30mm and Thalberg-Werker. *This weapon borrows the bolt and action of the Mauser Kar98k and features a side-loading configuration akin to that of the FG 42. **Interestingly enough, its side-mounted magazine would likely render the weapon's handling off-balance, thus negatively affecting its accuracy. However, seeing as the detachable sight swivels to the right when not in use, the magazine feed system was probably built as a counterweight to the scope. When the latter is in use, perhaps the marksmen are expected to load single bullets between each shot, a practice especially common during World War I. *The Bombenschuss' magazine has holes punched on its back cover to allow the user to monitor the number of bullets left in it, which reduces with each shot. Rather curiously, the magazine model stays the same when the weapon is upgraded via its respective perk, though the round indications do not change and instead just empty altogether when it is swapped out. *Rather curiously, none of the Marksmen encountered in the game use scopes, their Bombenschuss rifles are always scopeless when dropped. The reason for this is given as a handwave in their in-game description as them being equipped with a type of advanced visor that magnifies their vision at longer ranges. Such is not a proper setup for a sniper, as their optics are not zeroed to the rifles they carry however magnified they might be, and as a result, would not offer much tactical usefulness in a realistic situation. The character menu has strangely a scope. *The Bombenschuss has a left-mounted thumb lever that acts as the toggle for the proprietary scope. *As the Bombenschuss ejects spent casings straight up when the bolt is worked, it is unknown how the cycle works when the scope is toggled. *"Bombenschuss" literally means "bomb shot," but is also a rough German analog to the English term crack shot. *The Bombenschuss could be thought of as a precursor to the AR Marksman in 1960. However, it is not the case since Bombenschuss is a purely sniper rifle while the AR Marksman is a marksman rifle. *Oddly, the weapon calibre of the Bombenschuss is indicated on the magazine as 7.62, while the standard rifle calibre cartridge of Wehrmacht during WWII was 7.92 mauser. It may be that the Bombenschuss chambers 7.62 high-velocity rounds made of necked-down 7.92 cartridges. Gallery Screenshots Default= BombenschussNormal.jpg|Blazkowicz holding the Bombenschuss. BombenschussSight.jpg|The Bombenschuss' iron sight. BombenschussFiring.jpg|The Bombenschuss being fired. BombenschussReload.jpg|The Bombenschuss being reloaded. wolfenstein-Bombenschuss.jpg|Bombenschuss used by one of the Blazkowicz's twins to hunt deer as a part of her marksmanship training. The twins arm her rifle.png Jess-rifle.jpg|Jess aiming the Bombenschuss at the Bighorn. Jess-Training.jpg |-|Scoped= BombenschussScNormal.jpg|Blazkowicz holding the Scoped Bombenschuss. BombenschussScSight.jpg|The Bombenschuss' scope. BombenschussScFiring.jpg|The Scoped Bombenschuss being fired. BombenschussScReload.jpg|The Scoped Bombenschuss being reloaded. Concept Arts Bolt_Action_Rifle.jpg|Bombenschuss 1946. Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Weapons